


You Won't Forget Me

by Shadow_The_Eevee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Blood, Blood and Gore, Bunny Doll, Child Abandonment, Child Death, Children, Death, Kids, Murder, Orphanage, Orphans, Sewing, killer, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_The_Eevee/pseuds/Shadow_The_Eevee
Summary: 13 years, it has been 13 years since I was left abandoned and forgotten.





	1. She's Mine

13 years, it has been 13 years since I was left abandoned and forgotten. I was three when my parents forget me in a parking lot, and when I was remembered, I was no longer wanted. For the last six years, I have been trapped in this building full of children. Many days I would go without food or love as the adults would forget I was there. I could be anywhere in the building but yet I remain unacknowledged to everyone. Now I sit in the common room, everyone playing with one another, the caretaker playing with them. I was on the couch, alone, as I wondered if anyone knew. It was my birthday, I was ten, but it would seem no one remembered, like always. A small stuffed bunny was sitting next to me, her name was Willow. Willow was the only one I had, the only thing I was given as a kid.

"Oh, this is what you want!"

I came back when caretaker Ann walked over and picked up Willow. She turns and was about to take her back to Lilly, who was the one who asked for her. I react immediately and grab miss Ann's arm, causing her to jump.

"Willow is mine."

Mis Ann turned back and looked at me, finally noticing I'm there.

"Oh, Shadow I didn't see you there!"

She turns around and makes eyes contact, not crouching.

"Shadow you need to share with others ok."

I was getting mad, no one takes Willow from me.

"But mommy gave me Willow, she's mine."

She gave a tight smile and I knew she was not going to listen.

"Ok, but letting Lilly play for a bit won't be so bad ok."

I could say no more as she then took Willow away and handed her to Lilly, I just stayed on the couch. I was not given Willow back and no one was stopping her from hurting my sweet friend. Now I was sitting in bed rocking back and forth, I was forced to watch Lilly tare and throw Willow everywhere. She still had her and I could not handle it anymore, I must get my friend back. I left my room in silence and drifted to my destination. I enter the room she was in, and scan to find the red head. I see her lying in her bed, but it was obvious she was awake.

"Lilly."

She jumped and whipped around to look at me.

"What on earth are you doing here freak?"

I made no movement.

"Willow."

She looked confused.

"I want her back"

She just laughed and grabbed her by her ears, making me wince.

"Aww does someone miss their stupid toy? Well, I kinda like it, so it's mine now."

I was about to make another attempt to get her back

"Now if you don't leave I'll call the caretaker and get you in trouble."

There was nothing I could do, I was not close to them. I left in tears and didn't sleep that night.


	2. My Only Friend

The next two days she kept her, and made it apparent she was mistreating her. I was just going to wait it out, till she when too far. We were outside and I was sitting in the shade as I always do. I watched Lilly run around holding Willow by her ears, but she stopped when she saw me looking. Then I watch as she slowly tore each of Willow's eyes out, dropping them to the floor. They laugh at my horror before skipping away. I get up and walk to the discarded ball buttons on the grass, gingerly picking them up. I stay there for a long time just staring at then, the black eyes of my sweet friend. The caretakers had called all the kids inside but of course, I was forgotten, forgotten like always.

Willow, my only friend, the only one who never forgot me, never abandoned me. Don't worry my dear Willow, I won't abandon you like everyone else, I will save you. It was night now when I silently slipped inside, Willow's eyes tucked safely into the pocket of my torn skirt. I head to the kitchen, I was going to need some help to get her back. I was going to need to make sure that dreaded child never got her back. I used a stool and got onto the counter to find my helper. Finally, I found the wooden thing that held them and pulled a long sharp knife from its holder. I grip the handle firmly and jump off the counter, landing with no sound.

Like a ghost I enter and close the door to her room, stalking toward her. Willow was nowhere to be seen but I could look when it was safe to. I lift the knife and drive it into her neck, a small crack was heard as blood rapidly bubbled out of the wound. Lilly woke up and began to struggle but I just lifted the knife and drove it down again. The blood was thrown from my movements but it worked and Lilly was still. I let go of the now slick blade and began to search for my friend, but I found nothing. My anger grew, she didn't have Willow. Swiftly I move from bed to bed of the others in the room. Making quick work of each painting the room in copper and blood but still no Willow. I was fuming now, where had they taken my friend. I knew she was around somewhere, I won't let her be forgotten like me.

I enter every room in search of my dear bunny, but with every new fountain of blood was another fail. I was now drenched and my steps made wet slapping sounds as I moved, I NEEDED to find her. I turned the corner and found the hall where the caretakers slept, I felt my eye twitch. They were the reason I lost Willow, they were why she was in pain. I grip the bloody knife as I began my revenge. Soon everyone was a mangled corpse, but there was still no sign of Willow. Finally, I came upon miss Ann's room, the light was on so that meant she was working on papers. Wait. miss Ann was the one who took Willow in the first place. I open the door and enter, not noticed like every other time. I stand there and watch her work. my mind blank, the only sound was her writing and breathing. That was until one began to grow, one I honed in on

Drip

Drip

Drip

It was the soft sound of the blood falling from my knife, it seems I wasn't the only one who heard it. Miss Ann looked to see what the noise was and released a scream as her eyes lay on me. My once dirty green shirt and white skirt were now pure red. My hair matted into clumps of knots and drying blood. My eyes wide and unblinking as I started with no emotion, blood sliding from my skin.

"W-what the fuck are you! What happened!"

I remain still, she was on her feet now as she looked for her phone. Her eyes caught sight of it, smashed on the ground. A little trick I did when I first entered.

"Where.Is.Willow."

She thought for a moment before she hurriedly ran to a filing cabinet in the corner and rummaged through the top drawer. I stay still watching as she stops and whirls around throwing something at me. I was about growl and lung when I saw what she threw, it was Willow. She was beaten up and falling apart at the seems. Stuffing was falling from the hole where her eyes should be and her little hoodie was torn. She looked like trash but it was her! I gingerly pick up my beloved friend and looking at her eyeless face.

"Willow... 'm so sorry I let this happen to you."

I was crying now and pulled her to my chest, making sure to mind the knife. I almost forgot miss ann was there till I heard the floor creak. I look and see her creeping to the door, just about to pass me. I jump at her, dropping Willow, and knock her down. I run the knife into her legs a few times, shredding the flesh. I give a grunt every time I feel the resistance of bone and just force the knife threw. Blood splatter as I work the knife across her thigh, the knife sticking into the ground a few times. Once I knew there was no way she was going to be able to run I turn back to her. I was going to get proper revenge for you Willow.

"You let her do this to her. I told you she was mine, WHY DID YOU DO THIS!"

I ran the knife into her side, shivering as my hand was covered in fresh blood. She screamed and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You can scream all you want no one will notice you, just like they did me."

I twist the knife and giggle as she screams more. It was going well till she picked me up and threw me. I recovered fast and watched her try and get a weapon or run, I'm not sure. I launched at her again this time driving the knife in her shoulder. I kept ripping it out and driving it back in over and over again at different angles as blood sprayed. The resistance of the bone no longer posed a fight as I broke bone and muscle. Her screams were drowned out by the loud crunching and squishing as I render her arms useless.

"You always forgot me, I was nothing, I AM nothing. Your actions put Willow and I in a lot of pain, and yet you still seem to forget I'm here."

I continue to drive the knife into her body, feeling the squish of blood as I continued to adjust the knife in my grip. I just kept growling as her screams became less and less, soon turning into nothing more then gurgled attempts at breathing. I stood up and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I refuse to be forgotten again."

With that I drive the knife straight into her forehead, burying it to the hilt. Panting I stand up and walk over to my sweet Willow. Gingerly I crouch down and pick her up, softly petting her ears.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you Willow. Don't worry I'll make you feel better soon."

I hold Willow close as I search for a needle and thread. After some time I found a needle but no thread in a color that matched Willow's dark brown fluff. I kept trying to find something even close when I notice a perfect color catch my eye, my hair was the perfect shade of brown. I turn on a light and sit at the big table ready with the needle.

"Willow I couldn't find any string but I found something better, now we'll always be together so we can never forget!"

I fish out the eyes and get to patching up my only friend. I took a few strands of my hair and pull them from my scalp, it hurt but I needed to do it. Then I thread the strands before stitching the eyes into place. After some time I had patched up her limbs, reattached her eyes, and fixed her hood. I hug my best friend close before standing up and heading to my old room. I crawl onto my bed and look for my paint brushes, they were the only thing I was given here. Once I found them I stepped back and saw my bed was covered in blood now. It didn't matter to me so I just put the brushes into my skirt pocket and went downstairs. With my brushes and Willow in hand, I left out the back door into the field behind the orphanage. Soon I was swallowed by the wheatfield and after that the forest. It has been three years now since I made my promise and I had intended to keep it. Since then I have wandered from place leaving mine and Willow's message as we went.


	3. We Won't Be Forgotten

"Good morning America. today's story we have another entry in the string of murders over the last three years. In this attack, the victim was a group of people who all lived in an apartment, all killed with a knife in the skull. One of the victims was actually the sole survivor of the first murder, one of the caretakers and the other was a family of one of the first victims Lilly may. Police have not found any clues as to who this psycho is, but we'll keep you posted on any new findings. Next, we have-"

I switch off the tv, satisfied with the story. I was a little sad though, they normally show my message in those broadcasts. I shrug my shoulders and head my room, I grab Willow and hold her close. Just before I lay down to sleep I look up an image of one of my past messages. I smile fondly at the first one to pop up, having memorized it by heart. The picture shows a phrase painted in blood on the wall. "I won't be forgotten again" with my signature crude but cute bunny drawing at the end. I close my phone and lay to go to sleep, pleased to know I was fulfilling my promise. Yes, there are some who still do not know who I am but once they do they won't forget.


End file.
